I'm Your Present
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kotori's Surprise Christmas morning. Christmas Present to OuMiyuki (A.K.A Miyuki-chan)


**I'm Your Present**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas, one and all~! I just thought of making this Christmas story before I go celebrating it myself. Just because. Ehehe~! Also, I felt like it because I think I've read enough of Miyuki-chan's ChikaYou stories, not that i don't like them. XD Just need to change things up, ya hear? XD**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy!**

Kotori wakes up one morning, stretching out her arms while yawning adorably. It's Christmas Day and it's time to celebrate it with her beloved girlfriend, Honoka. She's been waiting for this day the moment she and the happy ginger made plans. They would eat breakfast together, watch a movie, walk around town and look at the tall Christmas tree out in the middle of town when night falls. She is so excited that she jumps out of bed, showers, dries herself off and gets dressed in her best clothing possible. First off, she needs to give her gift to Honoka, which is a bag of cookies she made by herself. Her mother offered to help, but the ash-brunette kindly declined, saying that she can make it herself because she loves Honoka so much. And when she finally made the Christmas cookies with colorful frosting and sprinkles, she put them in a Christmas themed plastic wrapping and set it in the fridge overnight.

Now she's definitely confident to give it to her beloved first thing. She goes downstairs to take a look at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room for a bit when she notices a very large present next to it. How did it get there? Was there a very early delivery and Kotori didn't notice? Did her mother actually manage to carry it here? She could've asked for help. Letting out a sigh, she turns toward the kitchen where her mother is cooking breakfast.

"Ummm…Mom?" she says. "What's that big red present doing next to the tree?"

The Principal grins. "Oh, you'll have to see for yourself."

"You mean you didn't put it there? There wasn't a delivery?"

"Nope. Like I said, you'll have to see for yourself." She keeps busying herself with the cooking while Kotori shrugs.

"Okay." Turning toward the living room again, she goes toward the large present to undo the ribbon first.

It loosens quite easily, falling off the box and undoes the tape next. Just then, the box bursts open and a blur of ginger hair tackle hugs the ash-brunette, followed by a loud "KYAAAAA!" and a thud on the floor.

The mother giggles. "You two okay~?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, KOTORI-CHAN~!" Honoka calls as she nuzzles her girlfriend's cheek like an affectionate kitten.

"Ah….H-Honoka-chan…!" The ash-brunette squeaks from Honoka's affections. "Wh-what in the world…are you wearing?"

"Oh, this~?" The ginger sits up to reveal a Santa costume…only it's way more revealing than Kotori would've thought a regular Female Santa suit would be. It's just a simple Santa lingerie with red high heeled boots, red elbow gloves and red panties with a short, strapless and sleeveless red top that exposes her stomach. She is also wearing a Santa hat to top it all off. Kotori is left shaking, looking up and down at Honoka's appearance repeatedly before staring into her baby blue eyes. "What's the matter, Kotori-chan~?"

"N-nothing…" Kotori squeaks, turning her head away. "It's…it's just that…wearing something so…r-revealing…"

"Awwww…I'd expect a better reaction than that…!" Honoka pouts adorably. "I mean, it IS Christmas~! Why don't you like my outfit?"

"I like it! I like it!" the designer shouts. "But…but…isn't it a little…embarrassing?"

"Nope~!" Honoka stands proudly, hands on her hips and chest held high. "Because I'm wearing it for my beloved Kotori-chan~! I'M your Christmas present!"

Kotori feels like fainting right now. When she has at least expected a gift from Honoka, she never counted on having Honoka herself as the present. Actually, it may be a little more than that, considering how the happy ginger is offering herself to her. A pair of arms wrap around her from behind tenderly with a kiss on the side of her neck and then cheek, making the ash-brunette whimper.

"You don't like it~?" she purrs.

"I like it…I-I like it…!" Kotori squeaks. "You look…r-really good in that, Honoka-chan."

"Lucky for you, I got one just for you, too. A matching outfit~" the ginger holds up the plastic bag of the same exact outfit Honoka is wearing. "Why don't we go up to your room to try it on, shall we~?"

"Eh!? Right now? But…but what about…!"

"That can wait," Honoka says. "Right now, I want to see YOU in that outfit~! And I can't take 'no' for an answer~!"

"U-uuuu…." Kotori wants to crawl into a hole right now. Even though it's just the two of them, wearing such an outfit is just, to quote Umi, so shameless. But… "A-alright…I'll wear it just for you…H-Honoka-chan…" There is a huge blush on her face, making the happy ginger's eyes sparkle in happiness.

"Ohhhh, thank you, Kotori-chaaaaaan~!" Honoka tackle hugs Kotori again, making them hit hard on the floor again and Principal Minami giggles at the sight of the two lovers having fun.

"Okay, you two," she says. "Not so much noise. Breakfast is almost going to be ready."

"We'll be there~!" Honoka calls. "Come on, Kotori-chan! Time's wasting~!" As quick as a flash, she grabs Kotori's wrist and runs her up the stairs toward her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Kotori looks at the outfit and then back at Honoka for approval and the happy ginger gives her a nod with a thumbs up. Shaking slightly, Kotori nods back and takes off her dress she is wearing for that date later on. It plops to the floor, giving Honoka full access to see her in her lovely light green underwear. Kotori puts on the top, has Honoka zip it up for her, then puts on the red elbow gloves. She puts on the red boots next and then the Santa hat last. From the top, it feels a bit tight on her, making her large breasts stand out the most. She is blushing so heavily from embarrassment that she covers her chest immediately, whimpering like a puppy.

"This is way too embarrassing!" Kotori squeaks.

"No it's not~!" Honoka gently takes her by the shoulder and moves her toward the mirror to show her reflection. "You know what I see~?"

"No, what?"

"Us. Us in these beautiful Santa lingerie, standing right next to each other and holding hands. It's not an embarrassment," Honoka says. "It's simply devine~!"

Kotori can hardly speak right now. She is just staring at her own reflection, wearing that kind of Santa outfit with Honoka right by her side, with no problem at all. The ginger wraps an arm around her shoulder with a giggle.

"Don't we look gorgeous~?" Honoka says excitedly. "Both of us in these outfits~! I feel like we're twins right now~!"

"I-I see…" Kotori shyly looks away again. She is still speechless of the fact that she's wearing this kind of thing.

"Hey, Kotori-chan! Kotori-chan, look at me~!"

The ash-brunette does so and Honoka slams her lips against hers before she can even make a sound. It's so surprising, yet gentle and soft and soothing for her. She eagerly returns the kiss, embracing the ginger gently and pulling her closer, desperate for more. They tilt their heads to get a better angle and tongues caress one another, followed by soft moans from both of them. Then…they pull away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes.

"You embarrassed now~?" Honoka asks.

"N-no…I'm just fine," Kotori replies shyly. "Thank you…for this wonderful morning Christmas gift~"

"Hehe! There will be more later. Right now, let's stay in those outfits for a bit longer. Yes, during breakfast too~"

"W-wouldn't Mom be a little distracted?"

"Why wouldn't she~? SHE'S the one who came up with the whole thing in the first place!"

Kotori is left speechless again. "No way!"

"Yes, way~! Remember? She totally supports our relationship! And so does MY mom! So, we got into a little private meeting and I had her permission to do this~!"

Kotori is red in the face. "Wh-why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Ehehe! Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it~?" Honoka chuckles, putting her hands on her hips.

"N-no…it wouldn't…" Honoka has a good point there. But it still surprised Kotori that Principal Minami and her girlfriend planned this whole thing. All she can do is plunge herself in Honoka's arms, resting her head on her chest while embracing her tightly.

"Hmm? Kotori-chan~?" the ginger tilts her head in confusion, but her smile remains on her face.

"Please…let's go eat so we can get to our date faster…"

"As you wish. Merry Christmas, Kotori-chan~" Honoka kisses her on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Honoka-chan~"


End file.
